This feeling
by mellisonantSounds
Summary: Byakuya is finally having feelings. Not just any feeling. The feeling of love. Byakuya X Reader one-shot. Challenge by RenaissanceX. I have NEVER watched or read Bleach before. So... Spare me some agony! R&R!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach! If I do, I wouldn't be sitting in front of my laptop typing fanfics… Anyway, this is my very first Bleach one-shot. I'm truly sorry if Byakuya-sama is out of character… Btw, I have never watched or read Bleach before… Spare me some agony!!

And this was a challenge by RenaissanceX.

**Pairing: Byakuya X Reader** R&R!

This feeling

What was this feeling? This feeling… So strong… And yet, at the same time, so weak…

He believed that that was what people called… '_Love'_…

It happened after his embarrassing talk about cell phones… "Hello? Yes, it is me." Who in the right mind would say that? Oh… The agonizing shame… Still lingering in his soul… Well, back to the story.

Making his way out of the dressing room, a high-pitched scream penetrated Byakuya's eardrums, practically causing him to go deaf. The next thing he knew was chocolate chip cookies landing onto his _once_ spotless captain uniform and his favourite scarf. Suddenly, he felt something heavy and warm on his body. Prying his eyes open, ginger coloured hair was the first thing he spotted.

'_Wait a second… This hair is long… As in really __**really**__long… Oh kami! Why did it have to be a girl!'_ He thought.

After moments of the constant shuffling on top of him, she eventually tilted her head to meet his. Auburn orbs pierced into Byakuya's navy ones. Those were probably the most stunning eyes that he had ever seen. Without even realizing, he got lost. It had to be illegal to have eyes like that.

At that beguiling moment, he felt odd… His heart was pounding like never before. His stomach was churning and churning… He tried to figure out that foreign emotion. He really did. But was snapped out of his senses with a slight cough. Um… How long had they been in that uh… Obscene position…

Byakuya gave her a would-you-get-off-me look coldly. Pride… Why can't he just throw that away? He wanted to be nice to her; but pride always gets in the way…

As her warmth left his body, it indicated that it was safe to stand. Or not… As soon as he got into his posture, she bowed her head, knocking it onto his chest, saying 'Gomenasai' relentlessly.

For the first time, he didn't mind… Finally recognizing that feeling as… _Love…_

He opened his mouth, " It's ok. What's you're name?"

She replied, "Uh… It's ______"

"________? That's a beautiful name…" Well, that's the first…

That marks the start of their friendship… Not knowing that it was a two-way love **love** relationship… They were too afraid of rejection from the other party…

They had been going out together frequently for months now, as _friends._ Still, neither confessed their love… Yet.

A few months passed… They had finally figured out each other's feelings… But not a single 'I love you' was said. Pride _again_…

One evening, they were sitting on a bench, underneath a Sakura tree. A gust of icy wind brushed onto _____'s long hair; making it drift across Byakuya's face.

"She smells like orange…" He thought.

Taking in her intoxicating scent, he placed his head onto her warm laps. Somehow, he had to divulge his suicidal mission to her… But it would be so hard… To make matters worse, it was tomorrow…

Sitting straight up again, Byakuya slowly revealed the mission to her. Being a strong girl, she held back her tears that were threatening to fall. _____'s reaction was better than he had expected. She made her way onto a grass patch… and started to dance… It had been her habit since young when she felt miserable… Of course, Byakuya didn't know about it…

Dancing in the glistening moonlight…

Her sapphire frock gliding with her movements…

The wind was the melodious music…

The velvety grass was the dance floor…

Worn-out, she sat on the luscious grass…

At that moment, strong arms enveloped her waist…

She knew that it was time…

Warm tears finally made tracks down her flushed cheeks…

It was time for him to join her for one last waltz…

The night came and go…

It was depressing the next day… Keeping a smile on her face was unfeasible… Seeing her lover courting his own death… How could she ever smile?

Bidding their last farewells, Byakuya walked off, occasionally looking back at her to make sure she's fine… Trying to keep her hopes high, he shouted from afar, " I'll be back! I promise!"

_Promise…_ He said that so easily… She felt worse upon hearing that for she had once read a poem in a book:

Promises were meant to be broken…

Promises were even made to be broken…

It was a simple promise, he says…

He didn't keep his promise that's for sure…

He isn't by your side any longer…

He is no more…

You cried and grieved in the day and night…

You scorned this ever-lasting misery…

You despised the feeling of your heart being smashed…

You shunned everybody…

You can't bear the agony…

And thou have decided to end your life…

Hoping that he would know the sin of making…

A promise…

_____ did not want to end up like the woman in the poem. Zettai dame…

Years passed so slowly without Byakuya… She was already starting to doubt his promise…

Sittin' by that Sakura tree…

Hoping that he'll come back…

A breeze sent her hair flipping with the wind's whisper…

Sakura petals drifting in harmony with it…

He appeared out of the tree's silhouette…

Was she hallucinating?

Was this true?

No and yes…

Byakuya inched closer and planted a kiss on her cherry lips…

And finally said, " I love you" after so many years…

Now _____ know that waiting under that Sakura tree was no more…

This feeling was still there…


End file.
